Erron Black/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Erron Black's exact origins are unknown. Born on Earth, he somehow found himself in Outworld. There he spent years wandering its vast territories, selling his amazing weaponry skills to local warlords. Now in the employ of the emperor, Kotal Kahn, Black shows no inclination to return to Earthrealm--or aid them in their present struggles." *'Mortal Kombat 11:' "The best shot in Texas left home to seek adventure and excitement in Outworld with Kano and the Black Dragon. Outworld turned out to be the playground of Erron's ultraviolent dreams. He decided to make his home there as the deadliest outlander in Outworld." Storyline Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Erron Black was present during Sonya Blade's interrogation of Kotal Kahn. During this interrogation, the Outworld emperor repeatedly tries to convince Sonya and the Special Forces to ally themselves with him and the rest of Outworld. Later on, D'Vorah grows impatient and breaks from her chains to attack Sonya but stops when she sees Sonya pull her gun out. Before the situation escalates any further, Kotal breaks his chains (as well as Erron's) and shouts at them both, claiming this was no place for combat. During the whole exchange, Erron remains silent and does not act. Sonya then pins D'Vorah on the ground and threatens to shoot her if Kotal takes one more step. Angered and provoked, Kotal tries to attack but is interrupted when Raiden appears and shocks everyone within the room. After Raiden gets everybody to stop, Erron helps his emperor up as Kotal warns them that Earthrealm will experience Outworld's pain then escapes via Portal Stone, with Black and D'Vorah by his side. Later on, it was revealed that the gunslinger assisted Black Dragon members Jarek and Tasia in capturing Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs. Erron appears again observing Kotal Kahn alongside his trusted warriors D'Vorah and Reptile as the Outworld emperor makes his speech to the citizens of Outworld. Erron, alongside D'Vorah and Reptile, can be later seen following Kotal and his father Kotal K'etz back into the palace after Kotal announces his father's mission to find Goro and Mileena in the Golden Desert. Erron is revealed to be the Black Dragon's liaison for Outworld and orchestrated the kidnapping of Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs without acting on Kotal Kahn's orders. Black rendezvous with Kano and his Black Dragon soldiers who have Cassie and Jacqui and demands the Black Dragon leader not blast them his optic beams anymore, as well as belaying Kano's orders to mutilate the girls if they try to escape again, citing they're worth more intact. After Kano explains how he got his new implant, Erron notices they are no longer alone, and moments later two of their soldiers holding Cassie and Jacqui's unconscious bodies are killed, and Red Dragon forces led by Mavado make themselves known, demanding the women. Erron draws his pistols as Kano and Mavado face each other. Erron made it clear he would not bargain with Mavado and that the women belonged to Kotal Kahn. After Kano killed one of Mavado's soldiers, an all out brawl erupted between the two factions, with Erron firing both of his pistols into Mavado's forces. Erron quickly realizes that the Black Dragons are outnumbered and after spotting Cassie and Jacqui attempting to run, he frees them from their bonds, promising that he can get them all out of there, but if they want to live they must fight. Unfortunately for the gunslinger, Jacqui decides to attack him instead, sucker punching him across the jaw and beating him down to the ground, despite Erron trying to reason with her. Kano eventually punches Jacqui off of him, telling him they need to fall back and asks for the Portal Stone. Erron tells him which pocket the stone is in and after telling Kano that they still need to get the women, the Black Dragon leader chooses instead to mock Erron for trying to save people instead of exploiting them, saying that is the reason he could never be a Black Dragon. With that, Kano flees through a portal, leaving Erron cursing at him as he vanishes. Mavado mocks the gunslinger for trusting Kano and then cuts Erron's chest with both of his hook swords in a spray of blood, badly wounding him. Erron survives, however, and after Mavado is killed by Cassie and Jacqui, he is bound by to a tree top by the surviving Red Dragon forces, and is told to pass along a message to whoever comes searching for them. Later, Erron is found by Johnny Cage as he, Sonya Blade and a Special Forces team are led into Outworld's jungles by D'Vorah and Reptile. After being cut down and telling them of the battle between the Dragon factions, Erron tells them the message he was to pass along: They were invited to Shang Tsung's island, where Reiko's spiritual adviser Havik is holding the women. A still wounded Erron pleads before Kotal Kahn that he was only trying to serve him, and begs for his emperor's mercy. Kotal briefly considers killing the gunslinger before harshly reprimanding him and telling him his actions almost caused another war that Outworld cannot afford. Kotal then orders Reptile and D'Vorah to take him back to the dungeon. Erron remains in the dungeon for some time until D'Vorah returns to Outworld from Shang Tsung's island, needing reinforcements. She frees Erron and takes him with her alongside Reptile, Ferra and Torr, Sheeva, and Kintaro. When they arrive in Shang Tsung's Palace, Erron shoots Shinnok's amulet from Havik's hand, making it clear that was only a warning shot. As Havik and his Blood Code enslaved champions confront D'Vorah and her forces, the Kytinn asks Erron if he is ready for redemption. The gunslinger simply tells her to tell him who to fight, and after D'Vorah orders him to keep Raiden occupied, and even die to do so, an annoyed Erron comments that he believed this to be a rescue mission. Opening fire on Raiden with both of his revolvers, Erron states, "Feels more like a suicide squad!" Erron continues to fire at Raiden, but is soon overwhelmed by the thunder god, who electrocutes the gunslinger with bolts of red lightning. Raiden is soon freed from Havik's control and ceases his attack on Black, who weakly asks if that's all the god has before collapsing unconscious. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Erron Black is seen leading Kotal Kahn's convoy through Outworld with Ermac. When Mileena's army ambushed the convoy, Black is seen fighting the Tarkatans with his fellow teammates. After the Outworld emperor incapacitates Rain, Erron is sent to finish him. Just as he is about to pull the trigger, Mileena throws her sai into his hand, knocking his revolver out, Rain then quickly retreats as Mileena fights Kotal. Later, Erron "greets" Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi and Kung Jin as they arrive in Outworld seeking Kotal Kahn to confirm what Li Mei reported to Earthrealm; Mileena obliterating entire villages with Shinnok's amulet. When Cassie tries to show him an insignia of Raiden's blessing, Erron does not believe them claiming that he could get a fake one in the marketplace. However, Jin convinces Black that he could get punished if they are who they say they are, and could possibly get paid more if he does bring the four to Kotal. Black agrees and starts to bring them to him. However, while the group passes a large gathering of Outworlders preparing for the public execution of a thief, Jin gets upset at the overkill of the punishment. He ignores Erron's warning and goes to free the thief. Erron begins kombat with him, but ultimately fails to stop Jin. After Jin and his teammates incapacitate the opposing force, D'Vorah brings Kotal Kahn who gets upset when it is revealed to him that Mileena is in possession of Shinnok's amulet. After Jin defeats Kotal in kombat, the Outworld emperor and his associates are indebted to Earthrealm to work together to stop Mileena. After D'Vorah's betrayal of Kotal Kahn, where she kills two guards and steals Shinnok's amulet for Quan Chi, Erron, Reptile and Ermac discovers the bodies and deduce that it was D'Vorah's handiwork. When the Earthrealmers escape their cells, they run into the Outworlders and try to stay silent but quickly get detected by Reptile. Black has a brief fight with Takeda, but is defeated. Erron, Reptile and Ermac are present with their meeting with Kotal Kahn, informing him of D'Vorah's betrayal and apparent allegiance to Earthrealm. Kotal, saddened and angered by her betrayal, orders his men to prepare the armies with the intention of invading Earthrealm and taking the amulet back. Shortly after Shinnok corrupts the Jinsei, Erron and his associates enter Earthrealm and run into Cassie and her team, who run off into the woods. The team set up an ambush on Kotal's forces and take out a majority of the fighters, however they are soon surrounded by the rest of the Outworld army. When Jacqui informs Kotal of Shinnok's presence, the emperor says that Earthrealm is doomed and decides to kill the Earthrealmers, hoping to appease Shinnok and buy time to build up Outworld's defenses. Just as the army, including Erron, are about to execute the team, Sub-Zero and his clan attack the forces allowing the Earthrealmers to escape. Black and the rest of the Outworlders' fate is unknown after this, but it is likely that they were driven back to Outworld. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' Erron Black is present next to the throne in Kotal Kahn's Koliseum as the captured Kollector was about to be executed. When Kronika's timequake hits Outworld, the past Erron arrives in the Koliseum along with several other kombatants from the Outworld tournament 25 years ago. The younger Erron allies with Shao Kahn's forces while the present Erron remains with Kotal as the two groups clash. The past Erron encounters Kotal Kahn in the Koliseum Beast Pen and disregards the news of his present self being an ally to Kotal. The two fight and Erron is defeated. The two Errons are then seen fighting each other in the kolisuem when D'Vorah arrives and rescues Shao Kahn's forces, including past Erron. The past Erron is present in D'Vorah's hive with the rest of Shao Kahn's allies as they are introduced to Kronika. Later, the past Erron accompanies the past Kano to Kronika's Keep, where Geras questions if they are able to repair a damaged Sektor and if he can be duplicated thousands of times. The two meet present day Kano here, who encourages them to work with Kronika. During the attack on the Special Forces' desert command, the past Erron leads the Black Dragon forces attacking the tank garage bunker. He encounters both the past and present Johnny Cage during the attack, fighting and being defeated by the present day Johnny. The present day Erron Black is then seen among Kitana's combined army of Osh-Tekk, Shokan, and Tarkatan warriors during her attack on the koliseum to free Kotal from Shao Kahn. Kitana successfully defeats and blinds Shao Kahn, and she is made the new Kahn of Outworld by Kotal. The past Erron is next seen at the Black Dragon's Fight Club watching the forced fight between the past Sonya Blade and the past Johnny Cage. When Cassie Cage attacks the club with the Special Forces, the past Kano sends Erron to finish off Sonya and Johnny before they can be rescued. Erron enters the fighting ring and severely wounds Johnny by shooting him in the arm, but is stopped short of killing him by Sonya. After a short fight, Erron is defeated by Sonya. Neither past or present Erron Black are seen during the final assault on Kronika's Keep, and their fates in the new era are unknown. Endings * Mortal Kombat X (Non-Canonical): "Nearly 150 years ago, Erron Black had been hired by Shang Tsung to assassinate an Earthrealm warrior. In return, Shang had slowed Black's aging process. He could therefore afford to be patient. If an employer wanted someone dead, they would be in time. A team of young Earthrealm warriors had caused Erron Black's current employer, Kotal Kahn, much inconvenience. With the patience of a viper, Black eliminated them all." * Mortal Kombat 11 (Non-Canonical): "Truth be told it surprised me, putting down Kronika. Not bad for a scrawny kid from Wickett. Now that it's done, now what? I don't cotton to being Lord of Time, stuck on some island at the edge of nowhere. No, Erron Black likes being in the thick of it. Seems to me, time oughta stay all mashed up. It's been a hell of a ride. Gotta keep these thrills coming. Which means makin' sure no one gets a chance to screw this up. Once the Hourglass gets dumped in the Sea of Blood, ain't no one ever shaping history again. What happens next? Hell if I know. And that's just the way I like it." Category:Current Timeline Category:Character Subpages